Instinct et impulsion
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Derek a perdu ses pouvoirs de loup et s'est cassé la jambe. Stiles devra veiller sur lui dans une planque. quelques semaines qui pourraient amener plus que de l'amitié.


**Premier OS Sterek.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient. Le série et les persos sont à Jeff David**

 **Cover by me**

* * *

Instinct et impulsion

\- Noooon! Hurla Derek Hale. En croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit m'y coller?

\- Mais Stiles réfléchis, moi je peux pas et on va pas laisser Derek avec une des filles quand même?

Derek dressa l'oreille.

\- Et pourquoi pas? Je pourrais au moins me payer du bon temps. Parce qu'avec Stiles... brrr… Non je veux même pas y penser. Je peux très bien rester tout seul.

\- Derek oublie ça! Tu es sans pouvoir, avec une jambe dans le plâtre pour 3 semaines, avec une armée de chasseurs qui te cherche, ton oncle qui veut ta peau depuis que tu lui as tranché la gorge, je te parle même pas de Kate qui est sûrement toujours en vie... ça te suffit ou je continu la liste?

\- ça va aller. Marmonna Derek.

\- Donc! Revenons à mon idée à moins que quelqu'un en ai une meilleure à proposer?

\- Euh .. Alors moi si je peux…

\- A part toi, Stiles! Personne? Bon alors je reprends. Donc Derek on va aller te cacher dans un endroit introuvable, que seul moi je connais. Stiles va rester avec toi jusqu'à ta guérison complète. Aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Je passerai vous voir, vous apporter des vivres. Je passerai avec Deaton qui évaluera ta guérison Derek et c'est tout. Stiles tu ne quitteras pas Derek, pas du tout. Vous vivez ensemble, vous mangez ensemble, vous dormez ensemble.

\- ON DORT ENSEMBLE? Crièrent en même temps Derek et Stiles

Scott prit une grande inspiration, il regarda ses deux amis.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. C'est la pleine lune dans quelques heures et les loups et les chasseurs vont être de sortie et complètement fous.

Ils partirent tous trois en voiture et roulèrent un bon moment.

* * *

Arrivés sur place, Stiles et Scott aidèrent Derek à entrer dans une grotte. Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir sombre et froid. Scott ouvrit avec une clé une porte blindée, puis une autre porte avec un code et encore une porte blindée avec un schéma codé. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit appartement avec une chambre à coucher, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain.

\- L'endroit est très joli. La vache! Il y a même la télé! Tu as vu Derek on a la télé.

\- Je vois ça. Siffla Derek entre ses dents.

Scott et Stiles mirent Derek au lit. Scott reparti et Stiles resta seul devant la porte d'entrée.

\- Allez. Pas le choix.

Il prit un verre de limonade dans le frigo et partit dans la chambre. Derek était endormi.

\- Un lit simple pour 2 hommes. Franchement on se fout de nous là quand même. En plus il fait pas chaud par ici.

Stiles se coucha à côté de Derek. Il dormait les mains croisées sur son ventre, sur le dos. Stiles s'endormit.

\- Héééé Stiles! Stiles, Stiles STILES!

Stiles sursauta en criant. Derek lui mit la main sur la bouche.

\- Chut! C'est moi, c'est Derek.

\- Quelle heure il est?

\- Quelque chose comme la nuit j'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux en pleine nuit?

\- J'ai comme qui dirait un petit besoin naturel et je ne sais pas comment me lever.

\- Prends tes béquilles et hop debout! T'as déjà eu la jambe cassée non?

\- Des tas de fois mais c'est la première fois que ça ne guéri pas en quelques heures. Je suis né loup-garou. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça. Comment veux-tu que je sache comment faire sans mes pouvoirs de loup-garou. Tu pourrais, du jour au lendemain te retrouver sans bras et t'y faire en une nuit?

\- Non. Répondit Stiles en se levant. Je vais t'aider.

De retour au lit, Stiles n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil.

\- Derek je peux te poser une question?

\- Non, dors!

\- Ah… Bon je la pose quand même. Pourquoi, à part ton oncle, personne n'a jamais proposé de me mordre?

\- Hein... mon oncle t'a proposé de te mordre?

\- Oui il y a longtemps, mais c'était pas ma question.

\- Écoute Stiles, tu ferais quoi en loup-garou? Sérieusement tu es maladroit, déjà assez actif comme ça, déjà incontrôlable parfois. On a besoin de toi en tant que Stiles et pas en tant que loup-garou.

\- En tant que Stiles?

\- Tu comprendras un jour. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant.

* * *

Le lendemain Stiles se réveilla le premier. Il attendit que Derek se réveille. Il savait qu'il n'osait pas le laisser.

\- ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé Stiles?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être trente minutes, peut-être plus ou peut-être moins.

\- Merci pour la précision.

Stiles aida Derek à se lever. Il l'installa dans le petit salon et alluma la télé.

\- ça doit faire depuis l'incendie chez moi que je n'avais pas regardé la télé!

Derek se mit à zapper de chaîne en chaîne. Il semblait trouver cela très amusant. Rien ne l'intéressait à regarder. Juste le défilement des chaines lui passa le temps un moment. Il arrêta finalement son zapping sur un film qui semblait drôle voyant que le défilement d'images commençait à stresser Stiles.

\- ça va ta jambe?

\- ça va. Ça fait un mal de chien. Je ne pensais jamais connaître une douleur aussi longue et constante.

\- Derek ça fait deux jours que tu t'es cassé la jambe, c'est loin d'être une éternité.

\- C'est déjà bien trop long.

\- Derek?

\- On n'est pas obligé de parler tu sais.

Stiles se tut. Il voulait parler, prendre le temps de poser pleins de questions à Derek mais il continuait de lui faire peur. Très vite Stiles se mit à s'ennuyer. Il s'asseyait, se relevait, changeait de position, bougeait les pieds, les bras, les jambes, la tête, les mains, se mit à siffler.

\- Arrêtes-ça! Tu vas me rendre malade à force de bouger.

\- Désolé mais je m'ennuie et je suis TDAH.

\- Tu es quoi?

\- J'ai des troubles du déficit de l'attention avec hyperactivité.

\- Nom totalement barbare. Tu peux m'éclairer?

\- Je tiens pas en place, je m'ennuie vite, je suis sous médicament, j'ai du mal à me concentrer et j'ai des troubles du sommeil. A part ça je suis normal.

\- Stiles, tout le monde sait que tu es pas normal!

Derek tenta de faire une pointe d'humour. Stiles sourit légèrement en se demandant si Derek et tout le monde le pensait vraiment anormal ou si c'était juste une blague.

\- Je sens qu'on va terriblement s'éclater tous les deux ici jusqu'à ce que je guérisse.

\- On a plus trop le choix là. On ne sait même pas où on est ni comment sortir d'ici et sans ta force casser deux portes blindées ça va juste être impossible. Scott m'a dit qu'on est dans une planque du FBI.

\- Ils ont du fric pour pouvoir mettre la télé avec autant de chaines.

Derek s'endormit sur le canapé en fin de matinée. Stiles alla à la cuisine, trouva un paquet de riz déjà ouvert, prit un bol et versa du riz dedans. Il prit un autre bol vide et reparti au salon. Il posa les bols sur la table et se mit à compter les grains de riz. Il fit cela pendant 1h30. Il s'arrêta quand Derek interloqué lui demanda:

\- Mais tu fais quoi?

\- Je m'occupe comme je peux.

\- J'ai faim! Il y a quelque chose à manger par ici?

\- Le frigo est plein, les placards aussi.

\- Tu sais cuisiner?

\- Euh... Tu veux dire de vrais repas pas achetés au fast-food?

\- Ouais... Laisse tomber. Aide-moi juste à me lever.

Stiles aida Derek. Une fois debout Derek se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo. Repéra un peu de poulet, des oignons et de la crème.

\- Stiles tu rapportes le riz ici s'il te plait.

Stiles partit et revint avec les bols et le riz.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis limité en mouvement à cause de ma jambe.

\- Derek, tu sais cuisiner?

\- Évidement que oui! Comment tu crois que j'ai fait après le décès de ma famille. Je me suis retrouvé seul à ne pouvoir compter que sur moi-même. Tu croyais quoi? Que quand j'avais faim j'allais attraper des lapins ou des humains dans la forêt? Tu as une image erronée du monde des loups-garous je pense.

La préparation du repas terminée, Stiles servit deux assiettes et ils allèrent se poser au salon.

\- Oh purée Derek c'est trop bon. T'es trop doué! Je suis incapable de faire quelque chose comme ça moi.

\- Tu verras en 21 jours tu apprendras déjà un peu. De quoi épater et gâter ton père.

\- Il serait content en effet. Ça fait des années qu'on n'a pas mangé un vrai repas. C'est en partie dû à son travail mais pas seulement.

\- Et ta maman?

Stiles baissa les yeux.

\- ça fait quelques années qu'elle n'est plus là.

\- Pardon. S'excusa doucement Derek. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.

\- Derek, je suis sûr que tu sais que quoi qu'on fasse on ne peut oublier. Qu'on nous le rappelle ou pas.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le silence. Seule la télé faisait du bruit. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Le soir ils mangèrent le même repas qu'à midi toujours en silence.

\- J'aimerais prendre une douche.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi Derek. Je vois même pas comment je peux t'aider.

\- J'ai une idée. Prends cette chaise en plastique et met là dans la cabine de douche. Si tu m'aide à m'asseoir dessus je vais pouvoir faire le reste seul et il faudra m'aider à ressortir.

\- Tant que je te vois pas à poil ça ira.

L'idée de Derek se passa à merveille. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, de toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans cet appartement. Stiles se tournait de tous côtés dans le lit.

\- Arrêtes ça Stiles. Tu vas me rendre dingue! Je vais risquer un meurtre.

\- Je trouve pas ma position. Je sais pas pour toi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un. Et en plus un homme. Dis Derek comment ça se fait que tu dormes sur le dos?

\- C'est à dire? Je devrai dormir comment?

\- Je pensais à une position plus ''animale''. Style en boule ou en fœtus. Comme un chien ou un loup.

\- Tu es un espèce de crétin Stiles. Tu ne connais rien. Pitié ne pose plus ce genre de question, je risque de très mal le prendre.

Stiles se força à ne surtout pas répondre. Il se tourna sur le côté droit. Sa tête était juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Derek, à quelques mini-centimètres de son visage. Derek tourna la tête et regarda Stiles dans les yeux.

\- C'est ta position définitive ça?

\- Oui c'est bon je ne bouge plus.

\- Casses-toi de là! Tu es trop près de moi.

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas dormir sur le dos, on aurait plus de place déjà et je serai pas aussi près.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir autrement c'est instinctif.

\- Et ben moi aussi c'est instinctif.

Derek ferma les yeux très fort et serra ses poings. Il savait que quelque part c'est lui qui avait tort et que effectivement si il se tournait, ils auraient plus de place. Mais son instinct de loup-garou lui disait que d'autres positions peuvent être dangereuses pour sa survie.

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda Stiles qui était calme, les yeux fermés, la bouche un peu ouverte. Derek sourit et secoua Stiles.

\- Maiiiiiiiiis quoi? Râla Stiles déjà à moitié endormi

\- J'suis pas un con! Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi je ne dors pas autrement?

Stiles ouvrit un œil et regarda Derek.

\- Par pur instinct de survie. Depuis que je suis né on m'a toujours répété que dormir sur le dos les mains croisés et libres de tous liens était une priorité. Si je me transforme pendant la nuit quelqu'un pourrait venir me couper les griffes. Si je suis sur le côté j'ai un bras bloqué donc pas le temps de réagir. Tandis que si je suis sur le dos j'ai les mains libres et croisées ce qui fait que si quelqu'un tente de m'en tenir une j'ai l'autre pour riposter. Tu comprends? Je ne peux pas me débarrasser comme ça d'un instinct de survie si encré. Si tu es bien dans ta position ne changes surtout pas, je m'y habituerai. Toutes façons on n'a pas le choix et je ne vais pas t'empêcher de dormir pendant trois semaines.

Stiles sourit à Derek et lui dit en chuchotant:

\- Merci. Et il referma les yeux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Scott vint rendre visite à ses amis. Il leur apporta des journaux et des magazines, du papier, des stylos et chacun un mp3. Derek s'empara de l'un deux et mit les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il fit défiler les 250 musiques.

\- Y a l'air d'y avoir des choses pas trop mal là-dedans.

\- Il y a les mêmes musiques sur les deux. J'ai fait des mix de ce que ma mère, le père de Stiles et moi avons trouvés sur nos mp3 ou nos ordi.

\- Comment va mon père Scott?

\- Bien bien. Il est chez nous pour quelques temps. Un peu inquiet de dormir seul je pense. Tu lui manque déjà, il a dit que c'était trop calme.

\- Il me manque aussi. Tu lui diras que... enfin... que... bref tu lui diras ce que tu veux je te fais confiance.

\- C'est promis! Derek, Deaton passera demain soir avec moi pour voir ton plâtre.

Derek avait toujours les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il avait fermés les yeux et semblait plongé dans l'écoute d'une musique. Scott ne voulut pas le déranger.

\- Stiles tu penseras à lui dire.

Scott repartit peu après. Stiles feuilleta les journaux apportés par Scott. Rien de bien passionnant. Il comprit assez vite que Derek s'était endormi. Il alluma la télé et mis le son très bas. Stiles commençait à avoir faim. Il se dirigea à la cuisine et farfouilla partout pour trouver à manger. Il trouva des fruits secs. Il revint au salon. Derek dormait toujours.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent dans une routine sympa qui s'était installée entre Derek et Stiles. Une semaine avait finalement défilée plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

Ce matin-là, Scott vint accompagner de Deaton. Le docteur regarda la jambe de Derek. Ça semblait très bien se remettre. Leur séjour ici n'en serait toutefois pas écourté. Il mit en garde Derek sur le problème de penser que ce serait guéri et de trop solliciter trop vite sa jambe. Après avoir dîné en tête à tête Stiles et Derek regardèrent la télé ensemble. Ils choisirent un téléfilm de l'après-midi. Le choix à cette heure restait limité.

\- Deaton est confiant pour ta jambe c'est bien.

\- Maintenant que je ne suis plus loup-garou ça me fait drôle qu'un vétérinaire s'occupe de moi. Étrangement ça me choquait moins avant.

\- ça reviendra peut être.

\- Laisse-moi en douter. Je me fais pas trop d'illusions tu sais.

\- En même temps tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour perdre tes pouvoirs comme ça.

Derek prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai mon idée sur la question. Je pensais juste que ça se ferrai plus rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- J'ai perdu mon titre d'alpha en voulant sauver ma sœur Cora. J'avais le risque de perdre mes pouvoirs, je le savais. Ce qui était étonnant, même pour mon oncle, c'est de ne pas les avoirs perdus instantanément. J'ai senti la perte petit à petit. L'odorat, l'ouïe, la vue nocturne, la vitesse, jusqu'à ressentir les douleurs bien plus fortes, ne plus cicatriser rapidement et ne plus pouvoir me transformer. Mon dernier geste contrôlé fût de sortir mes griffes quand je me suis cassé la jambe.

\- C'est étrange. Tu sais si dans votre monde vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un tel cas?

\- Aucune idée. Il faudrait peut-être demander à quelqu'un qui a plus d'expérience. Il paraît qu'un humain qui s'est fait mordre peut perdre ses pouvoirs après certains événements traumatisants. Mais un loup-garou de naissance n'est pas censé perdre ça. C'est une part de lui comme son ADN. Et personne ne perd son ADN!

* * *

Cette nuit Derek eut du mal à s'endormir. Il faisait froid et Stiles grelottait en dormant. Derek réfléchissait à cette histoire de perte de pouvoir. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Il réfléchit à tout ce qui était arrivé à la même période. Il fit la liste dans sa tête et prit peur. Il y avait tellement d'événements en ce court laps de temps.

\- Stiles arrêtes de grelotter.

Stiles soupira en dormant. Derek le regarda. Lui n'avait pas spécialement froid. Il se tourna sur le côté gauche et prit Stiles contre lui. Le garçon se réveilla à peine, bredouilla trois mots incompréhensibles et se laissa reposer doucement dans les bras de Derek.

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira un ''Mon dieu'', puis se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Il fût réveillé le matin par le cri de Stiles.

\- La vache, tu m'as tué les tympans. Arrêtes de hurler.

Stiles le regarda apeuré et interloqué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans tes bras?

\- Rien! Tu avais froid cette nuit. Tes claquements de dents m'empêchaient de dormir, j'ai trouvé que cette solution.

* * *

En un peu plus d'une semaine, Derek avait appris à quasiment tout faire avec ses béquilles. Il n'avait presque plus besoin de Stiles sauf pour cuisiner. La journée des deux hommes s'était passée dans le silence le plus total. Derek finit par briser ce silence après le repas du soir.

\- Stiles, je voulais m'excuser pour la nuit dernière. J'aurai dû te réveillé. On aurai pu trouver une couverture de plus ou tu aurais pu mettre des autres habits plus chauds. Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Un instinct de survie sûrement.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'en voulait pas du tout à Derek et n'avait pas senti le geste comme déplacé ou malsain, toutefois quelque chose d'étrange se passait en lui. Quelque chose mêlé de peur et d'angoisse.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est juste qu'avec mes anciens soucis de possession j'ai eu peur que j'ai fait quelque chose sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Ah... non alors c'est pas du tout ta faute.

* * *

Au lit Stiles fût étonné de voir Derek se coucher sur le côté gauche.

\- Derek?

Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu dors sur le côté maintenant?

Derek se mit sur le dos.

\- Je crois que je perds mes instincts.

Une nouvelle semaine se passa dans l'appartement. La jambe de Derek était quasi rétablie. Il restait une semaine de planque pour Derek et Stiles. Les deux hommes devenaient de grands amis. La complicité s'installait simplement en parlant de choses banales.

* * *

Ce soir pourtant devant un film Stiles commença une discussion sur l'amour. Derek écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

\- Tu sais Derek je vais avoir 18 ans et je n'ai connu que Malia pour le moment. C'est bien peu! Je me demande pourquoi je n'attire personne.

\- Tu n'attires certainement pas personne. Et c'est déjà pas mal à 18 ans. Tous les garçons de ton âge n'ont pas eu 15 nanas quand même. Même Scott hein. Kira n'est que sa deuxième et sauf erreur il a le même âge que toi.

\- Ouais, Ouais. Enfin toi tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ben c'est facile pour toi. Tu es grand, musclé. Tu as dû en voir passer des filles.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, le referma. Puis la rouvrit:

\- Tu veux que je te dise en vrai à quoi se résument mes histoires d'amour?

Stiles fit oui de la tête.

\- Alors à 15 ans j'ai rencontré Paige à qui j'ai dû ôter la vie car la morsure la tuait avec d'atroces souffrances. A ton âge j'ai rencontré Kate qui as tué quasi toute ma famille. La dernière dont je suis tombé amoureux c'était Jennifer et je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Et la dernière fille dans mon lit ce fût Braeden et depuis plus de nouvelles.

\- Et entre Kate et Jennifer? Il y a quand même eu 6 ans non?

\- Oui mais six ans de rien. Même pas une femme d'un soir. Après Kate il me fût impossible de même envisager de retomber amoureux ou même de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Je ne voyais personne, n'acceptait personne. Ne parlait à personne. Je ne sortais même pas de chez moi. Alors tu penses quand j'ai entendu que ma sœur Laura était retournée à Beacon Hills pour chercher l'Alpha je me suis pas précipité pour l'accompagner mais quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait disparue et était certainement morte je suis revenu pour son honneur. Qu'elle ne termine pas en trophée pour un chasseur ou dévorée par un coyote. Et Scott s'est fait mordre, et je vous ai rencontré et je me suis impliqué malgré moi dans cette histoire. J'ai très vite compris à quoi ça sert une meute ou dans votre cas un cercle d'amis. On est plus fort à plusieurs. Pour en revenir à mes amours j'aurai peut être préféré ne connaître qu'une femme et la gardée. Tu vas peut-être garder Malia longtemps.

\- ça m'étonnerai maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle est la fille de Peter et que je lui ai caché.

Stiles mit sa main sur sa bouche. Il venait de lâcher un secret qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il se maudit intérieurement. Derek cligna des yeux 4 fois.

\- La fille de qui? Peter, mon oncle? C'est du délire!

\- Et bien euh... C'est ce qu'on a découvert avec Scott suite à la liste noire. Mais... je... devais pas le dire. J'suis trop con.

Derek se leva d'un bond en oubliant que sa jambe n'était pas encore totalement guérie. Il hurla de douleur et failli tomber. Stiles le rattrapa du mieux qu'il put. Derek s'appuya sur lui.

\- Il faut que je retourne chez moi très vite Stiles.

\- Mais...comment?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen de sortir d'ici. C'est impossible que dans un appartement du FBI il n'y ait pas une sortie cachée. Pas une porte mais une trappe ou un passage secret. Il faut qu'on cherche. Si ce n'était pas si important je resterai ici jusqu'à la fin mais là tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui risque de se passer.

Ils cherchèrent partout dans l'appartement. Déplacèrent les meubles, ouvrirent les placards. Tâtèrent tous les murs et les sols. Dans la salle de bain Stiles finit par remarquer une manette cachée sous le lavabo. Il tira dessus et entendit un bruit de mur qui s'ouvre. Derek assit dans le couloir se releva. Ça venait de la chambre. Stiles aida Derek et ils virent le placard de la chambre ouvert. Un long couloir sombre continuait à perte de vue. Ils prirent quelques affaires avec et entrèrent dans le couloir sombre. La porte se referma et tout le couloir s'éclaira. Ils marchèrent un long moment. Au bout du couloir il y avait une grosse porte pierre. Stiles trouva une clé, ouvrit la porte et ils se retrouvèrent devant 10 escaliers. Ils montèrent prudemment. Ils ouvrirent une porte et se retrouvèrent au lycée de Beacon Hills. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Depuis le début du couloir ils étaient sûrs qu'ils allaient se retrouver au lycée. Ils sortirent du lycée par la porte de derrière. Ils décidèrent de passer chez Scott.

* * *

Scott était au téléphone avec Kira. Sa fenêtre de chambre était ouverte. Stiles cacha Derek dans un buisson. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre du salon et vit la maman de Scott et son père en train de rire ensemble. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils le voient. Il monta à la gouttière et se retrouva sur le toit. Il s'engouffra dans la chambre de Scott. Ce dernier faillit hurler. Il alla fermer la fenêtre, ferma la porte et attrapa son ami par le bras.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Où est Derek? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Comment tu es sorti?

\- Salut! Alors dans l'ordre. Je t'expliquerai, il est caché dans un buisson en bas, Derek à découvert un truc parce que j'ai pas su tenir ma langue et on a trouvé une porte cachée.

Stiles fit un grand sourire à son ami pour tenter de le détendre. Scott le lâcha.

\- Bon on va aller chercher Derek et je vais envoyer un message aux autres pour qu'ils viennent ici. Et... tu es vraiment un idiot! Je suis sûr que tu lui as dit que Malia est la fille de Peter, c'est ça?

Stiles effaça son sourire et baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute.

\- Peut être un tout petit peu... En fait carrément oui.

\- Viens on va chercher Derek!

Ils allèrent récupérer Derek dans le buisson. Mélissa et le sheriff qui avaient vus passer dans le couloir Scott et Stiles à toute vitesse attendaient devant la porte. Ils rentrèrent tous. Fermèrent les rideaux et installèrent Derek sur le canapé. Kira, Liam et Deaton arrivèrent en même temps. Derek raconta ce que lui avait dit Stiles et leur dit ce qu'il pensait. Depuis 2 semaines il ne s'était pas passer grand-chose à Beacon Hills mais Scott fit remarquer que depuis 4 jours personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Malia. Derek eu peur qu'elle se soit rendue au loft pour voir Peter, ce qui était sûrement arrivé. Ils échafaudèrent un plan. Il fallait qu'ils sachent où était Malia. Stiles écrivit un message à Malia pour la voir. Malia répondit ok. Ils se retrouveraient dans une heure au lycée.

* * *

Au lycée chacun se cacha à un endroit défini. Stiles attendait devant l'entrée principale du lycée. Malia arriva mais comme l'avait pensé Derek elle n'était pas seule mais accompagnée. Derek pensait qu'elle serait accompagnée de Peter mais il y a avait 3 personnes avec elle. Derek reconnu Peter, puis Braeden puis... Kate. Le plan tournait mal. Très mal. Liam, Kira et Scott ne seraient pas assez forts et nombreux. Il sortit son portable et envoya un message au frère de Kate, qui était chasseur de loups-garous mais aussi depuis quelques temps leur allié. En voyant trois personnes arriver derrière Malia Stiles se précipita dans le lycée, ferma la porte à clé et partit se réfugier comme prévu dans une réserve où Derek se trouvait et d'où on voyait l'extérieur du lycée près de la porte d'entrée.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu ça il me semble. Chuchota Stiles à l'oreille de Derek.

\- Non pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ensemble. Ça ne sent pas bon pour nous ça. Pourtant notre plan était parfait.

Derek et Stiles sursautèrent. La porte d'entrée venait de voler en éclats. Peter, Braeden, Kate et Malia entrèrent dans le lycée. Ils avaient sans aucun doute flairé le piège. Stiles et Derek entendirent les pas des 4 ennemis marcher dans le couloir proche de la réserve. Stiles senti l'angoisse monter. Derek et lui se calèrent debout dans un coin derrière des énormes rouleaux de papier. Si l'un des 4 ennemis ouvrait la porte ça ne suffirait pas à les cacher et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Derek avait un pistolet que lui avait confié le sheriff mais face à trois loups-garous et une tueuse à gage ça ne servirait à rien. Stiles commençait à respirer très fort et être crispé.

\- Chut Stiles, c'est pas le moment là!

\- Je... je... peux... pas... respi...rer.

Derek commençait à stresser et il avait peur qu'un des loups-garous le ressente. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il retourna Stiles face à lui qui ne semblait vraiment pas en forme. Il ne pouvait pas le frapper ça ferrai du bruit. Mettre sa main devant sa bouche ne servirait à rien à part aggraver la situation. Il fallait réagir vite. Dans le désespoir Derek colla ses lèvres à celles de Stiles et le tint fermement. Stiles ouvrit les yeux tous ronds et retint son souffle. La crise passa. Derek et Stiles se repoussèrent gentiment et furent soulagés d'entendre les pas s'éloigner. Stiles s'éloigna de Derek et le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il tenta de le questionner du regard. Pour toute réponse Derek haussa les épaules et mit son doigt sur la bouche pour signaler à Stiles de ne faire aucun bruit. Il y eu un énorme bruit de claquement de porte puis des coups de feux tirés avec une arme de style mitraillette. Derek sourit.

\- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Stiles

Derek ouvrit la porte, son pistolet pointé devant lui. Il tourna le tête vers Stiles.

\- Un ami à moi. Viens!

Toutes les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps. Scott et Liam en loup-garous se précipitèrent sur Kate. Le sheriff et Deaton tirèrent avec des armes en direction de Peter et de Braeden. Derek tira un coup dans le dos de Braeden. Chris était là avec quelques amis. Derek lui sourit en passant à côté de lui et lui lâcha un '' merci'' reconnaissant. Stiles restait à l'écart en tentant de se rapprocher des chasseurs quand même mieux armés que lui avec sa batte de baseball. Quelque chose attira son regard sur la droite. Une ombre avec un arc. Il pensa à Allison mais elle était morte. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna sur Lydia qui tenait un pistolet. Elle lui tendit le sien et en prit un autre dans sa veste. Kira arriva près d'eux avec son katana. Elle chargea directement sur Malia. Derek vint vers Braeden qui était à terre. Il se mit sur elle assit et lui tint les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Ou qu'est ce que tu m'as donné? Je sais que c'est toi, ça ne peut être que toi!

\- Tu étais affaibli, disons que j'ai pas arrangées les choses dans ton sens.

Elle eut un sourire diabolique. Derek sans hésiter lui tira une balle dans le cœur. Il se senti agrippé. Scott le prit et le mit à l'écart.

\- C'est elle Scott, elle m'a sûrement donné quelque chose. Un genre de poison qui tue pas mais fait perdre des capacités.

\- Restes-là Derek, on trouvera une solution plus tard. Scott repartit mais s'arrêta.

\- Derek, merci pour le p'tit coup de main que tu as fait venir. C'est pas de trop.

Derek leva le pouce. Scott repartit le laissant là. Derek chercha dans ses souvenirs à quel moment Braeden aurait pu lui donner quelque chose et surtout quoi. Elle avait habité chez lui un moment, était venue le chercher au Mexique. Il se rappela d'une chose quand ils étaient revenus du Mexique et qu'il avait retrouvé son âge réel. Il revoyait une fiole accrochée au cou de Braeden. Avec un liquide orange! Il comprit très vite et pour son plus grand bonheur il connaissait un antidote qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à trouver. Il entendit la police arriver. Stiles et Lydia arrivèrent en trombes à ses côtés. Ils se jetèrent par terre et plaquèrent Derek avec eux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

\- Ils font faire exploser une bombe dans le couloir. Les autres sont dans la salle en face.

La détonation fit trembler les murs du lycée et fit voler quelques vitres en éclats. Puis le silence se fit entendre. Un silence de mort. Stiles et Lydia se relevèrent et aidèrent Derek à en faire de même. Ils sortirent la tête de la salle. Scott et les autres étaient en face. Il y avait de la fumée plein le couloir. On voyait à travers des faisceaux de lampes torches. La fumée se dissipa. Les policiers comptèrent 2 corps par terre. Celui de Malia et celui de Braeden. Peter et Kate avait disparu. Il y eu du bruit dehors, les policiers et tous les autres se précipitèrent vers le bruit. Kate transformée en jaguar-garou faisait face à Chris et une ombre noire avec une arbalète. Les chasseurs, les policiers,les loups-garous, Kira et Stiles se placèrent derrière Chris et l'ombre. L'ombre enleva son long manteau noir et tout le monde fût stupéfait de voir Allison Argent, censée être morte, tuée par un Oni.

\- Chris, Allison, vous n'allez pas osé me tirer dessus quand même? Allons on est de la même famille! Chris je suis ta sœur! Allison je suis ta tante!

\- ça fait un moment que ma sœur est morte et ta tante Allison?

\- Pareil, morte!

Chris tira un coup dans la jambe de Kate. Kate Poussa un hurlement.

\- Tu vas me le payer Chris.

Elle se précipita sur lui mais Scott et Liam se jetèrent sur elle. Les policiers et Chris dégainèrent leurs armes, Stiles et Lydia firent pareil. Derek quant à lui avait une chose à récupérer sur Braeden. Deaton l'accompagna. Elle gisait dans une mare de sang au milieu du couloir. Derek s'assit à côté du cadavre et se mit à fouiller partout. Il trouva la fiole de son souvenir dans une poche. Il la donna à Deaton qui l'ouvrit et senti le liquide à l'intérieur. Le diagnostic tomba comme Derek le pensait. Aconit-tue loup basique mélangé à quelque chose. Pas un poison mortel mais qui fait perdre les capacités de loups-garous petit à petit et qui fragilisent les os. Derek remarqua une épée contre le mur. Il demanda à Deaton de la prendre et de couper la tête de Braeden. Deaton n'eut pas le choix. Après Kate il était exclu que quelqu'un d'autre revienne du monde des morts. Chris entra dans le lycée en tirant un corps derrière lui. Il laissa le corps attaché à côté de Derek. Il aida Derek à se relever!

\- Tu m'aides à finir le travail? Je crois que tu as une petite vengeance en attente.

Derek regarda Kate, comme elle semblait tout à coup faible, couchée sur le sol et attachée. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et tenta de le supplier du regard. Derek se pencha un peu pour lui parler.

\- Je t'avais bien dis que tout se paie un jour! Tu es une belle salope depuis toujours. J'aurai dû m'en rendre compte bien avant. J'ai perdu ma famille et presque 10 ans de ma vie. Te tuer ne me les rendras pas mais aura au moins le mérite d'apaiser ma rage, ma haine et ma rancœur. Allison qui était à côté de son père ramassa l'épée d'argent qui était par terre, la tendit à Derek. Derek trancha la tête de Kate sans sourciller. Sans même une émotion. Puis Chris sorti un briquet et mis le feu à Kate.

\- ça fait une menace de moins sur cette ville et sur nos vies. Dit Allison en laissant retomber son arbalète.

Derek se tourna vers elle.

\- Mais dis-moi si je me trompe mais tu étais pas censé être...morte toi?

\- Merci pour ta délicatesse naturelle Derek. Si je suis là tu penses pas que c'était orchestré? Une brillante idée de mon père. Mon come-back à été magistral. Il fallait juste que ma tante pense que mon père était affaibli.

Tout le monde entra dans le lycée. Le corps de Malia avait disparu remarqua Lydia. Personne ne s'en était aperçu trop occupé avec Kate. Scott et ses amis retournèrent chez lui. Deaton parti à sa clinique chercher quelque chose pour Derek. Autour d'une table et d'une bonne pizza ils se racontèrent tous les événements des derniers temps. Celui qui reçut le plus de questions fût la pseudo-mort d'Allison.

* * *

Derek était sur le canapé assit à côté de Chris.

\- Je pense qu'on peut enterrer la hache de guerre et définitivement se laisser vivre tranquille. Dit Chris en tendant sa main à Derek.

Derek serra la main.

\- Merci d'être venus aussi vite. Sans toi et ta fille et ton équipe on ne s'en sortait pas et des lycéens innocents seraient morts au nom de vieilles querelles dans lesquelles ils se sont impliqués pour nous.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mélissa voulut ouvrir mais Chris la alla ouvrir lui avec son arme prête à tirer. C'était Deaton. Il le laissa entrer.

\- Derek j'ai apporté une poudre d'aconit tue-loup et ... enfin tu connais le principe!

\- Donnez-moi ça!

Derek ouvrit le bocal et versa un peu de poudre sur la table. Il voulut brûler la poudre mais Deaton retenu son geste.

\- Derek, tu n'es plus loup-garou, tu sais ce que tu risques à avaler cette poudre?

\- Oui. Mais c'est le jeu. Soit ça me tue complètement, soit ça me guéris.

Derek mis le feu à la poudre. Il ramassa les cendres et les avala avec un verre d'eau. Il hurla et tomba évanoui sous le coup de la douleur. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Il … est… mort? Demanda Stiles.

Deaton regarda Derek.

\- Non. Je pense qu'il va revenir.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Derek eu des frissons. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Stiles et les autres furent ravis de voir qu'ils brillaient d'un bleu étincelant. Derek se redressa sur ses 2 jambes d'un bon et poussa son hurlement de loup-garou que tout le monde lui connaissait. Il était redevenu lui-même. Après ça tout le monde rentra chez soi. Il ne restait plus dans la maison que Mélissa et son fils. Stiles et son père étaient heureux de se retrouver en bonne forme les deux.

* * *

Le lendemain, le lycée était fermé pour quelques jours. Le temps de refaire quelques travaux. La police avait trouvé une histoire à raconter aux profs qui faisait pas trop étrange. Stiles était dans sa voiture en route pour chez Derek. Il savait qu'il ne le trouverait pas au loft. Il alla directement à sa maison. Il sortit de sa voiture et alla frapper à la porte. Cette maison lui fichait la frousse. Derek vint ouvrir même si il savait déjà que c'était Stiles qui était là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda- t-il sèchement.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui. Tu veux quoi?

\- Rien...enfin si j'aimerais parler avec toi.

\- Pas le temps! Et il referma la porte violemment.

Stiles resta sur le seuil. Il appela Derek mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il finit par laisser tomber. Il rentra chez lui. Il rencontra son père dans le couloir.

\- Tiens tu étais parti Stiles? J'ai pensé que tu dormais encore.

\- Non, non. Je voulais passer voir quelqu'un. J'avais une question.

\- Tu as eu une réponse?

\- Non. Mais c'est pas grave.

Trois jours plus tard le lycée avait repris. En sortant des cours Stiles et Scott virent Derek sur le parking.

\- Salut. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu voulais nous voir? Un problème?

\- Non. Je suis juste venu voir Stiles. Tu me ramènes en voiture? Demanda-t-il à ce dernier

\- Bien sûr! Répondit Stiles.

Scott resta sur le parking. Il se demanda ce qui se passait.

Dans la voiture Derek ne disait rien. Il regardait par la fenêtre. Stiles essayait de parler mais il ne savait pas comment commencer.

\- Vas-y poses ta question, tu en meures d'envie. Lui lança méchamment Derek

\- Euh.. je...

\- Tu voulais parler non ou j'ai rêvé?

\- Non. Si, je voulais mais je sais pas bien comment commencer.

\- C'est à cause du baiser hein?

\- Oui. A cause de quoi d'autre tu penses?

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et le fit s'arrêter sec.

\- Mais t'es fou tu veux nous tuer?

\- M'en fous moi je suis presque immortel! Bon vas-y crache ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse là!

\- Derek, pourquoi tu ...enfin tu m'as... embrassé?

Derek baissa les yeux et détourna la tête. Il triturait ses mains.

\- Je sais pas. J'ai pas réfléchi. Il fallait faire vite et c'est le seul truc qui m'est venu. Je suis désolé. J'aurai pas dû je sais mais je sais pas c'est venu tout seul.

\- Comme un instinct?

\- Non! Comme une pulsion. Faut que j'arrête de cacher... de tenter de cacher mes angoisses sous cette excuse d'instinct. Je sais pas Stiles, j'ai eu une pulsion qui m'a poussée à t'embrasser plutôt que de trouver une autre solution.

Il regarda à nouveau Stiles.

\- Et je suis pas à l'abri d'avoir encore cette pulsion de le refaire.

Il ouvrit la porte et couru loin, très vite, très loin.

* * *

Stiles resta seul un peu décontenancé. Il rentra chez lui et retrouva son père assit à la cuisine.

\- Stiles tu viens me donner un coup de main?

\- Hein? Ah euh non pas trop pour le moment. J'ai eu ma réponse.

\- Ah.. et alors?

\- J'étais pas préparé à ça. Et il partit dans sa chambre.

Stiles n'était vraiment pas préparé à ça. Il n'avait même jamais envisagé ni un tel acte ni une telle réponse. Alors pourquoi ça l'avait autant troublé ce baiser. C'était parti d'une intention de ne pas se faire repérer et pourtant tout de suite Stiles avait senti qu'il y avait plus que ça. De son côté l'effet a été plus que foudroyant. Du côté de Derek, il avait senti des frissons, mais il y avait peut-être eu plus. Se prenant vraiment trop la tête, Stiles redescendit à la cuisine. Son père était attablé devant un tas de feuilles. Il leva la tête en entendant son fils redescendre.

Stiles s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Papa?

\- Oui mon fils. Tu veux me parler de quelque chose?

Stiles s'assit face à son père.

\- Papa j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Comment tu réagirais si je te disais que j'aime les garçons?

Son père eu l'air surpris mais ça passa vite.

\- Stiles, tu n'es pas gay, je le sais. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse réellement. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Stiles savait que son père avait totalement raison. Il n'était pas gay, ne l'avais jamais été et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Mais alors pourquoi il se posait la question.

\- J'ai été embrassé par un garçon! Et j'ai depuis la tête à l'envers et les pensées totalement brouillées. Je suis plus trop sûr de savoir qui je suis.

Le père de Stiles se leva et se servit un verre d'eau.

\- Stiles, soupira-t-il . Tu es à un âge ou on se pose beaucoup de questions. Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Honnêtement je te le dis en tant que père qui te connait depuis ta naissance. Tu n'es pas gay j'en suis plus que persuadé par contre tu es peut être bisexuel c'est tout à fait possible. Tu as la manie de demander aux gays si tu leur plais ou de te demander si tu leur plais. Tu fais souvent des blagues sur le sujet à tes amis en cherchant à les déstabiliser sans doute sans le faire exprès.

Il sourit à son fils et revint vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Stiles je suis ton papa. Je t'aime et t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe comment tu es ou seras. Je te prends avec tous tes défauts et toutes tes qualités. Ça fait de toi le Stiles que tu es, le Stiles qui est mon fils. Par contre je n'aime pas te voir l'esprit torturé comme ça. Tu sais que tu peux te confier. Ou même venir me voir pour parler de rien. J'ai peut être parfois du mal à te croire du premier coup mais je finis toujours par écouter mon instinct de père et prendre le problème à ta façon.

Stiles sourit à son père.

\- Merci papa.

Son père alla s'asseoir. Il regarda son fils.

\- Alors ce baiser tu veux m'en dire plus?

\- Je...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé hein. Je suis pas forcé de tout savoir non plus. Il fit un clin d'œil à son fils.

\- Si je suis venu te voir c'est pour en parler. Si tu as un peu de temps devant toi.

Le shérif mit ses papiers en tas et acquiesça.

\- J'ai du temps profites-en!

Stiles raconta tout à son père. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot en écoutant son fils. Il fronça les sourcils au moment où Stiles prononça le nom de Derek mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Quand Stiles eut finit de tout raconter, son père lui exposa son point de vue. Stiles trouvait son père totalement génial. Il retenu de cette discussion que son père était formidable, que le fait d'être ado et de pouvoir se permettre quelques expériences était super et que finalement à quoi bon se prendre la tête à s'en rendre malade, autant vivre le moment présent. Personne ne lui en voudra d'essayer avec Derek ou quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout il n'avait connu que Malia jusqu'à présent et elle était partie avec son père, l'oncle de Derek.

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée, à peine arrivé, Stiles fût assailli par Scott. Il voulait à tout prix savoir pourquoi Derek avait voulu voir Stiles. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Stiles lui répliqua seulement qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire qui ne concernait en rien Scott et que ça ne parlait pas de lui, ni de loup-garou. Scott peu convaincu essaya quand même toute la journée d'en savoir plus. Quelque chose clochait chez Stiles depuis qu'il était revenu de la planque avec Derek et chez Derek... non chez lui quelque chose clochait tout le temps. Fallait pas se fier à ça. En sortant du lycée Stiles se stoppa net. Scott regarda dans la même direction que lui et vit Derek accoudé au 4x4 de Stiles.

Scott se tourna vers Stiles.

\- Il faudra que tu m'expliques quand même un jour. Je suis loin d'être idiot.

\- Je sais. Je t'expliquerai.

Stiles planta son ami là et rejoint Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu joues à quoi? Tu m'embrasses, tu veux plus me voir, tu réapparais au bout de 3 jours, on se parle, tu te sauves et finalement tu te pointes au lycée. C'est confus dans ta tête et dans ta vie visiblement.

Derek baissa les yeux. Il serra les poings.

\- Évidement que c'est confus dans ma tête! Tu me ferras pas croire que c'est pas confus dans la tienne?

\- Derek, on dirait que tu passes ta vie à essayer de me compliquer la mienne. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

\- Mettre les choses au clair et ne plus y revenir à l'avenir.

Derek changea de regard.

\- Tiens salut Scott.

Stiles se retourna. Scott faisait face à ses deux amis.

\- Vous allez m'expliquer ou je vais devoir kidnappé et torturé l'un de vous, et de préférence Stiles car il court moins vite?

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent. Derek hocha la tête en signe de non et leva son index en signe d'avertissement. Stiles l'interrogea du regard. Les deux regardèrent à nouveau Scott et lui firent des sourires qui se voulaient drôles et rassurants. Scott croisa les bras sur son torse en toisant ses deux amis.

\- Sérieusement on dirait que vous avez couché ensemble.

Stiles et Derek se raidirent en même temps. Scott regarda Stiles, puis Derek, puis Stiles puis Derek. Il recula de deux pas et mit la main sur sa bouche.

\- Noooooooon laissa t'il échapper dans un chuchotement. C'est du délire! Me dîtes pas que…

Derek le coupa net.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble sérieusement tu t'imagines quoi? Tu me prends pour qui?

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose et ça se voit. Si c'est pas du sexe c'est autre chose mais vous ne me ferrez pas croire qu'il ne s'est pas passé un truc à la planque.

\- C'était pas à la planque. Il s'est passé un truc oui. Ici au lycée quand on a tenté de piégée Malia. Mais je pense pas que tu aies à y mettre ton nez. Stiles et moi on va régler ça tous seuls comme des adultes et peut-être que si il veut il t'en parlera plus tard. Mais de mon point de vue tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Maintenant tu nous excuses mais là on va partir.

Stiles soutint Derek d'un:'' Désolé mais il a raison'', ouvrit sa voiture et Derek et lui sautèrent dedans. La voiture démarra et Scott resta seul sur le parking. Il se dit qu'il finira bien par savoir un jour.

* * *

Dans la voiture personne ne disait mot. Stiles attendait que ce soit Derek qui se lance mais il se disait qu'il pourrait attendre jusqu'à sa mort. En matière de paroles Derek était tout sauf doué.

\- Arrêtes-toi s'il te plait Stiles.

Stiles s'arrêta au bord de la route. Il éteignit le moteur. Derek leva la tête.

\- Stiles... je ... sais pas quoi te dire. Je sais pas quoi penser et où j'en suis. C'était pas du tout prévu dans ma vie et dans mon parcours. Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, à quel moment ça s'est fait. J'ai plus le choix d'être honnête avec toi et avec moi. Je t'ai embrassé parce que oui j'éprouve des sentiments pour moi. Oui ça m'inquiète. J'ai commencé par te trouver casse-pieds, puis drôle, puis j'ai eu l'envie, le besoin de te protéger, de t'aider et puis je sais pas j'ai commencé à penser à toi autrement. Et merde! Grogna-t-il en tapant du poing sur la vitre de la voiture.

Stiles fit un bond.

\- Hé ma voiture fais gaffe!

\- Pardon. S'excusa timidement Derek.

\- Derek, tu as été honnête merci et je vais l'être aussi. J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Réellement! et ça me fait.. pas peur.. mais étrange. Comme un sentiment que j'avais depuis longtemps mais je voulais pas me l'avouer.

\- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je n'en ai, pour ma part, pas la moindre idée. Je ne voulais plus repensé à l'amour, après tout ce que j'ai déjà eu ça me suffisait amplement d'être seul avec moi même. Et que dire aux autres? On va pas se pointer devant les autres avec de grands sourires et dire '' salut ah oui au fait Stiles et moi on sort ensemble''.!

\- Et pourquoi pas? Au final c'est pas un peu ce qu'on veut tous les deux? Ou alors j'ai pas compris ça dans ce que tu viens de me dire avant?

Derek sembla réfléchir profondément. Stiles le regardait. Derek finit par plonger son regard dans celui de Stiles. Il lui prit la main.

\- J'avoue! J'avoue que oui j'ai envie d'être avec toi même si ça va paraître fou ou étrange aux autres. Je veux juste être avec toi. C'est peut-être de la folie. Ça va peut être pas durer, je peux pas te promettre la vie entière, mais j'ai envie de tenter et d'y croire.

Il s'approcha de Stiles et l'embrassa tendrement. Stiles lui rendit son baiser. Ça y est ils étaient un couple. Un vrai. Stiles ressenti un bonheur intense. Derek aussi mais il eu plus de mal à reconnaître ce sentiment. Derek et Stiles se séparèrent.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de tenter et envie d'y croire Derek.


End file.
